News Flash!
by rockyBubbles
Summary: I did a talk show about the lives of Sora and Riku from a different point of view so...hints to yaoi very suggestive , I dont own KH, and I suck at summaries! ;D If anyone wants me to do another interview with their favorite characters, I'd love to!


HI! I was bored and I really needed something to do so my sister suggested I do a talk show. I thought to myself, why not, and this is the result...I actually laughed while making this. But I used characters and tried to look at their life from a different viewpoint then everyone else. My sister liked it and I hope you do too!!

So ENJOY!

* * *

Bubbles: This is Bubbles here from Find It Yourself News Station, and I'm doing the reality of celebrity life. Today those bright stars are Riku and Sora. Many people want to know some of their deepest and darkest secrets. They have agreed, for the first time in television history, to answer those questions. Hi Riku, Sora.

Sora: Hello

Riku: (_grunt_)

Bubbles: Now, today we want to find out the truth behind your lives in general, so we had different people ask questions about you that they really wanted to know. Our first question is from Sexygurl123, and they say: me and my friend were talking about semes and ukes. Somehow we started talking about you two. Which one of you two are really seme??

Sora: (_giggles_) We try and alternate like any other regular couples but most of the time, I'm seme.

Bubbles: (_shocked_) Is it true Riku??

Riku: Unfortunately, it is.

Sora: It's just a misconception made by a lot people because Riku is bigger than I am. But guess who's stronger? I am! I think I proved that in our last three adventures.

Bubble: Wow, I wasn't expecting that one. Another question from CBwifey asks: Is it true when people say Sora is mostly clueless and Riku is a whore?

Riku: No! Sora is a cuniving, sly bastard who has an unnaturally high sex drive. If anything he'd be the 'ho. I just so happen to be with him most of the time.

Sora: I wouldn't say it that way, but for the most part I agree with Riku. I'm most of the time initiating sex between us, so yea, I'm da 'ho.

Bubbles: Are you ever bothered by that Riku?

Riku: What? By Sora being a 'ho. Not really, he's just really flirtatious.

Sora: (_props arms behind his head)_ He knows he likes it.

Bubbles: Well then, Rikusmyhusband69 asks: Why is Sora attractive to you, Riku?

Sora: What kind of question is that?

Bubbles: (_shrugs_)

Sora: (_mumbles_) Riku is mine.

Riku: Shut up and let me answer. I think because he's always been my best friend, I've never really had to look at his appearance, to like him. I think I'm more attracted to the fact that he is a hero.

Sora: (_dark expression_) Appearance wise, why are you attracted to me?

Riku: You're big eyes. And well toned abs...

Bubbles: Heh heh, you two really are a cute couple.

Sora: (_big smile_) And you doubted us?

Bubbles: Not for a moment. Okay, next, spygirl8484 asks: How do you two get along with Kairi? Are you still good friends with her Riku?

Sora: Isn't that Kairi's e-mail address?

Bubbles: I don't know, it doesn't tell us whose sending the questions.

Riku: Yes, as far as I know.

Sora: She's cool. At first she was really mad at the both of us, then she kind of accepted us. She kinda still resents Riku, but I think that's because of his attitude. So I think that we're still good with her.

Bubbles: I hope so. But now we have to come to a close. So our last question will be from keymaster92 which asks: What's your favorite...(_blush_)

Sora: What?

Riku: Go on.

Bubbles: (_whispers_) Sex position.

Riku: ?!

Sora: Oh! Oh! I like it doggy style. (_humps air_)

Riku: Sora, sit down.

Sora: Aw come on, what's yours? I promise to try it when we get home.

Riku: I refuse to degrade myself like that. Plus you look like you're planning something. So...NO!

Bubbles: (_ignores bickering in the background_) And there you have it. Real live information about celebrity lifestyles. Tune in next time to hear about our next couple. Feel free to send in questions and give suggestions to our show. Its still in its infancy stage. Bye-bye now!!

* * *

Heh heh, did you like it. If you did, then plz suggest other characters I can use to ask questions, or give me questions to ask them. If you'd like to see something else, let me know.

Um, reviewing is really nice, and in order for Bubbles to interview more people then she'll need much encouragement! REVIEW, plz


End file.
